


Just In Case

by Daniel_Masters



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Masters/pseuds/Daniel_Masters
Summary: Ren can't sleep, with the anxiety of Shido's palace, and the risk of failure, this is no surprise to him. Futaba worries about the same thing; so, she decides she wants to do one thing, Just In Case.





	Just In Case

    The sweet embrace of sleep continuously escaped Ren’s grasp. Perhaps it was the mix of anxiety and excitement that built up in his chest. Tomorrow was going to be an important day, so it was definitely likely.

    Regardless of what it was, it made no sense. Ren and his friends had stolen Shido’s heart, his treasure was in their hands, and there was virtually no chance he’d suffer a mental shutdown.

    Nevertheless, even the slightest chance that something could go wrong kept Ren awake.

    Ren sat up and let out a sigh which had built over the course of what felt like like years of tossing and turning.

    Part of him wanted Morgana there to talk to, but with him gone with Haru, he was left completely alone with his thoughts.

    He attempted to think of something, anything that could distract him from his ever-building anxiety.

    Almost immediately his mind went to Futaba. Thoughts of their date earlier that week brought some lighter emotions into the mix, aiding in calming his nerves. Thoughts of how just how cute she looked that day brought a warmth to his heart which he desperately needed.

    Another memory popped into his mind, of when he gave her that heart-shaped necklace on the same date. He had waited until they were high up on the ferris wheel to give it to her. She seemed so much more like herself, she was so much more at ease, and the view of the Tokyo mixed with Futaba herself made everything perfect.

    It was perfect, even despite the horrid line he used when he gave the gift to her, “Not a point in giving this to you now, since you’ve already stolen my heart.”

    His cheeks flushed with colour as he couldn't help but laugh at his petty attempt at a romantic gesture.

    ”God, why did I say that?” He laughed at himself while burying his face into his hands.

    Once he had diminished his embarrassment, his mind drifted back to Futaba. He smiled at the thought of her, and for a few short minutes he found himself distracted from the distress. Eventually, however, the thoughts alone weren’t doing the trick. Despite seeing her earlier that day, he yearned deeply for her. It felt as if his heart was incomplete without her nearby.

    He thought of texting her, seeing if she was awake before talking to her further to stave off the desires, but something stopped him from doing so.

    ”She’s probably already asleep, I shouldn’t wake her up,” he thought to himself.

    He tried to think of something to do. Everything that he listed in mind however, was quickly shot down. He let out a deep sigh before reaching for his phone.

    Before he could even unlock the device however, a few beeps emanated from it. Once realizing what the notification was, he opened the message with hesitation.

    ”Hey, you still awake?” Futaba’s message read.

    Even though it wasn’t much, he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

    ”Yeah, can’t sleep either?” He typed up his reply.

    ”Nope, I keep worrying about tomorrow.”

    Ren then once again took notice of the ever-present anxiety.

    ”I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Ren partially lied to himself. He tried to stay positive, but this was their biggest target yet. If they messed something up this time, they were fucked.

    Ren then made more attempts to annex the negativity from his brain. As he tried to think of more happy memories or positive thoughts, he kept wishing that Futaba could be laying next to him instead of down the street in her own bed.

    Almost as if his girlfriend read his mind, she then sent a new text, “Can I come over?’

    ”Of course,” he replied before walking downstairs.

    Once downstairs, he looked to the door, only to find Futaba on the other side of the glass. The light gave just enough detail to make her out. He smiled to her, before walking over and opening the door for her.

    “H-hey, good lookin’.” Futaba failed her attempt at flirtation. She didn’t know if she would ever get better at it, nor did she even care. Ren found the gesture endearing. It was adorable and dumb, but he couldn’t help but stifle his laughter as Futaba really was trying.

    Ren smiled, “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

    Futaba shook her head, “Nah, I was waiting since I sent the text, I knew you’d say yes.”

    Ren had figured as much, he couldn’t bare to say no to her, especially when her presence would help as much as it already was.

    Once they had relocated up to Ren’s room, Futaba threw her coat on the sofa, and they sat near each other on his bed. Immediately, Futaba rested her head on Ren’s shoulder, nuzzling in close to him.

    ”We’re going to be okay, right?” Futaba broke the silence, and looked up to Ren.

    Ren shouldn’t have hesitated, but, he couldn’t help it. Despite his usual confidence and optimism when it came to the Phantom Thieves, even he was nervous. The rest of the Phantom Thieves had to have been feeling the same thing.

    ”I’m sure we’ll be alright,” Ren spoke a little too flatly. He let out a sigh afterwards, before letting out a shallow chuckle, “Heh, not too convincing, am I?”

    A smile cracked from Futaba, “Not really, no. Even though, at least one of us is looking on the bright side.” She leaned closer to Ren, taking in his warmth as she was finally able to relax.

    Ren smiled back to her, as he wrapped an arm around her, and planted a kiss on her head.

    A silence formed around the two for a few moments, before Futaba finally spoke up again.

    ”Granted, there’s still one thing I want to do, just in case everything does go to hell,” she spoke softly, before whispering, “Here I go,” to herself.

    With that, she used her left leg and foot as an anchor point, and she pivoted around to wrap her legs around Ren. She made every effort to make the movement smooth, and deliberate; but despite this, her movements were clunky at best, and she shook with an underlying anxiety and sense of excitement.

    Ren, on the other hand, was caught completely off guard. If he had expected anything to happen that night, it definitely wasn’t that.

    Once on top of Ren fully, and upon wrapping her other leg around him, she locked up. Her cheeks deepened to a full red.

    ”Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that,” She lowered her head back down to Ren’s shoulder. She whispered unintelligibly to herself, seeming to chastise herself.

    Ren couldn’t stop the silent laughter that came out. When he finally fully realized all of Futaba was trying to do, he did what he always did, and helped her along the way.

    He pushed her back slightly, enough so she would look up to him. He then pulled her back in, drawing her into a tender kiss, that was unlike any other the couple had before.

    Once the kiss drew to a close, she wrapped his arms around him as well, above his shoulders.

    ”Thanks… I can’t believe I got myself that far though.”

    Another swift kiss came and went.

    ”Do you want to go further?” Ren whispered seductively into his girlfriend’s ear.

    She shuddered as the words melted her body, “Oh, you have no idea.”

    Ren then drew her into another more drawn out kiss. He took his time, making sure that Futaba wasn’t be pushed too far.

    Slowly, he crept his hand up the back of her shirt. Futaba shuddered as he brushed up against her spine.

    As his hand travelled up, his fingers eventually reached up to her bra strap, and specifically, the latch that kept her bra on. With a quick flick of his fingers, Futaba’s bra loosened, fully prepared to be taken off.

    ”This feels out of order,” Futaba spoke softly to herself, eliciting a chuckle from Ren.

    ”Want me to clip your bra back on for you?” He spoke with a sly look.

    A soft stutter then came from Futaba, “N-no. I-it’s fine.”

    Another fit of nearly laughing out loud nearly broke Ren. He managed to contain himself, so he was simply smiling at Futaba.

    Her face reddened further, “What are you smiling at?” Her voice carried a touch of annoyance which managed to shine through the otherwise pure embarrassment.

    ”You,” he whispered to her, before stealing a kiss, “You’re… cute.”

    He almost regretted calling her cute. It always seemed to make her more embarrassed. Then again, had he not been interrupted, he would taken her shirt off, which likely wouldn’t have helped her at all.

    The corner of her lip turned up, and in a second she was melting into Ren. She looked up to him again, and then stole a kiss from him.

    It was one of the first times she managed not to get incredibly embarrassed by hearing him say that, she gave it credit to them being alone.

    She looked up to him again, and attempted something resembling a sultry accent, “Where were we?”

    Never one to be out done, Ren slipped his fingers under his girlfriend’s shirt, before whispering lowly, “Right here, I believe.” He slid her shirt up her body, taking his time, kissing and scraping his teeth along her neck just to tease her further while he forced her to wait for her shirt to come off.

    More shudders from Futaba. She found herself wondering if Ren could feel her wetness despite the panties and pants she wore.

    Once she felt her shirt just past her breasts, she unconsciously raised her arms up to let Ren remove the shirt completely, making sure to take the bra with it. Once she realized that was she was now completely topless, her arms darted to cover her breasts. She tensed as her cheeks went from flushed to pure red.

    Ren thought to himself for a moment, attempting to come up with an idea to get Futaba to relax a touch more. It didn’t take long, and before she could open her forcefully shut eyes to check if Ren was staring at her, he already began.

    He turned himself, and Futaba around, placing her underneath him on the bed. Before she fully realized what was happening, he began another fresh assault of kisses on her neck. But he didn’t focus on one part of his neck. Instead, he slowly kissed his way across her. Occasionally, a scrape of his teeth kept Futaba on edge, but he slowly managed to move down until he was kissing her chest.

    His plan seemed to work perfectly. Though, it took some coaxing, as he kissed further down her chest, her arms moved away to make room for Ren. Eventually, he had kissed his way between Futaba’s small breasts.

    With her arms moved away, he left one last kiss and moved back, looming over Futaba as he gazed over her body.

    ”L-like what y-you see?” It seemed like Futaba had given up any chances of sounding smooth or sexy. Instead, she sounded just like her normal awkward self, something Ren didn’t mind at all.

    ”Indeed I do,” he attempted not to stare, but forcing himself not to was getting harder and harder with every passing second. Her breasts were small, perky, and firm, perfectly matching the rest of her. His eyes fell further, seeing her taut stomach. She was most definitely skinny, but looked much better than when she had first met Ren, where she was perhaps a touch too underweight.

    As his eyes kept adventuring lower, he noticed something horrible. For some unknown reason, he was not yet undressing her further so that he could do something a bit more special to her.

    ”Granted, I don’t think like these pants,” He peaked at her pajama pants, before looking her in the eye and dropping his voice again, “I think they’d look better on the floor.”

    Futaba’s brow fell straight as she made futile attempts not to crack a smile at the line her boyfriend tried to use on her.

    Even despite the understandable disappointment from Futaba, Ren pressed his finger below the pajamas’ waistband, and gently began pushed them lower down Futaba’s legs.

    All disappointment that had began to fester was reduced to naught once Futaba felt her pants lowering, which made progress to reveal her dark grey panties. Her body tensed once again, and so, Ren slowed himself, and looked up to Futaba, before whispering a faint, “May I?”

    “ _ Fuck, he’s hot,”  _ Futaba’s mind interrupted her desire to curl up into a ball, and hope that one day that anxiety in her would die down to a point where she would be comfortable showing her face again.

    Despite herself, however, she shallowly nodded, and watched as her love slid the pajama pants off of her legs, revealing her thin legs in their entirety to Ren.

    Ren couldn’t help himself. He threw the pants aside, and kissed Futaba’s legs, starting just above her ankle, and slowly kissing his way up until he reached her thighs. He could smell her. The sweet scent of her sex playfully assaulted his nose as he forced himself to slow down for Futaba’s sake. He found himself wondering if Futaba had noticed his erection yet.

    She had. She had noticed when she was placed on the bed. She had felt his bulge rub against her legs, and in her brief peeks to look down at his crotch, she had noticed something that was attempting to stand tall and proud despite the fabric prison it was held in. There was an underlying desire to see it, to take it inside of her, and to make it’s owner feel wonderful.

    Ren had managed to kiss his way up to Futaba’s upper thigh, a mere two or three inches from her panties. He noticed a damp patch of fabric on the undergarments, and placed a deep kiss right where the dampness originated, “I suppose these will have to go, too.”

    With something of a swiftness, Ren hooked his index fingers around the panties, and swiftly pulled down.

    Despite the intense embarrassment, and sense of something just being wrong with being naked in front of someone, she felt a weight come off of her chest. She noticed a twinge of actually enjoying being in the nude for Ren.

    And Ren enjoyed it just as much, if not more. If he wasn’t already hard as a rock, this would have gotten him there. The entirety of her petite body was on display for him, and he would be damned if he didn’t adore the sight.

    Ren lowered his head back down to Futaba’s nethers. The scent was only more intense, and it was more than amazing to him. Her folds looked so enticing to him. He felt the strongest desire to just assault her pussy with his tongue and lips. So he did.

    First, he placed a kiss right on her clit, before pulling back and circling her clit with tongue for a few short seconds and moving on to give long licks along the length of her pussy.

    The moan which came from Futaba was the most beautiful music that Ren ever had the pleasures of hearing. It was soft as first, but slowly grew in both volume and intensity. Not only this, but it lasts for what felt like ages, and Ren loved every moment.

    But of course, he could only take that as a signal to carry on the actions, putting his tongue to work on his love’s pussy, attempting to milk every bit of pleasure he could from her.

    Futaba shuttered under Ren’s tongue. Her fingers clenched against the sheets of the bed as her eyes forced themselves shut. Eventually, she stopped releasing any sounds. Her mouth merely opened to release inaudible nothings into the air.

    Ren lost himself for a moment in the action. The smell and taste of Futaba’s sex was intoxicating, and had he not stopped himself, he might have been able to keep going for hours.

    He pulled himself up and away from Futaba’s hips. Looking her in the eye as she calmed from the immense pleasure which had only been building. Her breaths were jagged, but once calmed enough, she spoke, “You didn’t have to stop, you know.”

    A smile cracked on him at that. He bit the corner of his lip afterwards. His eyes shot down, before returning to Futaba’s gaze, “I know. But… This,” He paused, shifting his pants and undergarments down his legs just enough to reveal his member.

    Once not held back by the clothing, his cock sprung out into freedom, “Was becoming a bit too much to ignore,” he finished.

    Her eyes widened once she saw it. She couldn’t help herself, staring at it, trying to size it up, and wondering how the hell it was going to fit inside of her.

    From just looking at it, it seemed to be eight inches long. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

    By the time she looked up to him, he had thrown his shirt aside, and looked to her with a hint of doubt, “Everything alright? Do you want to keep going?”

    She nodded, “Yeah. Just… please don’t break me.” She muttered the last few words out.

    Nervously, she spread her legs for him, wincing nervously once she saw him approach.

    He smiled to her, leaning down, inching closer and closer. Before he pushed himself inside of her, he leaned his head down to her’s, and kissed her. Any nervousness dissipated away as Futaba melted into Ren.

    Once he felt that she was calm enough, he slowly pressed his member against his lover’s slit. The kiss broke itself once Ren pushed his cock inside, gradually spreading the walls of Futaba’s pussy. When the kiss broke, she released a moan into the air, which drove Ren insane.

    He wanted nothing more than to rail her right there. To force his cock deep inside of her before pulling out to his head, and forcing himself in again. He held himself back though, knowing that if he hurt his love he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Due to this, he settled for inching himself deeper inside of Futaba.

    Futaba already had an iron grip on her boyfriend’s sheets. She had only ever experimented with herself a few times before. This experience was already miles ahead of anything else she had ever done; as her fingers were nothing compared to Ren’s long, hard cock.

    Upon feeling his heavy balls against his girlfriend’s body, he drew back, taking his time to allow Futaba to get used to him. The feeling of her pussy against his cock as he withdrew sent electric pulses of pleasure through his cock, leaving him wanting more. It was getting harder for him to hold back any longer.

    Another kiss, followed by another moan melting into said kiss as Ren’s cock slid back in. His speed was picking up, and a slow and steady rhythm was beginning to form with his thrusts.

    ”Oh my god, you’re so big,” Futaba whispered out with a low moan. Had she been any tighter, she feared that Ren would have split her in two. Despite the hollow pain from it being her first time. With every thrust, she felt her body ignite into a fire of pleasure.

    Ren struggled to form anything to say back, instead keeping up with his steady thrusts, bringing pleasure to both of them.

    With every thrust, she quivered. Her thoughts were pure nonsense, perhaps that was the only thing about this that she didn’t like. With how thoughtful and calculated she usually was, being completely scatterbrained was alien to her. She definitely disliked the thoughts, but the feeling was a different story.

    She understood why people hyped this up so much, and she definitely would be doing with Ren again. That was the one clear thought in her head, “We’re doing this again.”

    Ren, on the other hand, allowed his mind to fall into nothing. He wasn’t trying to think, or form any plan. All he knew was that this felt good, and it made Futaba feel good. That was all it took for him to want to do it more. Pleasure was all that was in his mind, and that was more than enough for him.

    As his pace picked up, he almost forgot to make sure that Futaba was alright. When his eyes slowly opened, he took her blissful moans, and erotic expressions as a go ahead.

    So, what else could he do but pick up the pace further? Now, there were not only the sounds of Futaba and his own moans and grunts, but there was now the slapping of their skin against each other, soft and shallow as it was.

It almost felt as if time slowed for them. They felt everything. Every centimetre of Ren’s cock thrusting deep inside of Futaba warm and wet pussy. Ren’s heavy balls smacking against Futaba’s ass; and the temporary emptiness that Ren let in Futaba as he pulled away for the short second, before refilling Futaba’s tight heat.

     With every thrust, the couple felt a pressure building up within them. It almost felt like electricity inside them. It charged, building up to a peak at which point it would have no choice but to explode within them.

     Futaba’s pressure was building up more quickly in her core. With each passing second, she felt closer and closer to what could become the greatest orgasm of her life.

     Whether it was his sixth sense, or he just had an ability to read Futaba like no other, he knew of this. He wanted to milk the pleasure for all it was worth; but he realized that bringing Futaba to climax would feel so much better.

     So, he went for his All-out Attack. He pushed himself to his max. The time between his thrusts shrunk ever smaller. He was pushing his limits, but somehow he knew that he could make her cum before he did.

     And there no greater satisfaction than when he felt Futaba tighten around him further.

     ”Oh fuuuu~,” the word melted away into an intense moan before it could finish.

     Pleasure exploded within her, after the first couple of seconds, her grip on the bedsheets loosened and her body liquefied into pure bliss. Every ounce of pleasure was elongated by Ren’s continued thrusts.

     When Ren finally felt his own orgasm inching closer and closer, something inside made him realize that perhaps cumming inside of Futaba wouldn’t be the best idea.

     With that thought in mind, once he felt his orgasm hit him, he pulled his cock out of Futaba’s pussy. Soft grunts and moans escaped Ren’s mouth with every volley of spunk he covered Futaba’s body with. Normally, having a mess all over her would greatly irritate her, but something about the feeling of her boyfriend’s cum covering her made her feel oddly satisfied.

     Once the final shot of cum escaped him, leaving a sizable puddle on Futaba’s belly, he collapsed next to her.

     For a moment, all that filled the air was the sound of heavy breathing. The only thing that filled their minds was the afterglow.

     “S-sorry about the mess,” Ren spoke between jagged breaths.

     Futaba let out a weak chuckle, “It was worth it.”

     He turned his head over to face her, finding that she had done the same, “Indeed it was,” he spoke before capturing her in a kiss.

     After the kiss, they let the moment wash over them again. However, as much as they wanted forever, forever was not something they could have.

     They realized rather quickly that getting caught cuddling naked with a mess of semen on Futaba would not look good to Sojiro if he came looking for Futaba the next day. So, with those thoughts in mind, she cleaned herself off as best as possible, and they both clothed themselves again, somewhat disappointed by the necessity of it.

     But, something kept Futaba from going home. Despite it likely being her own selfishness of not wanting to leave her boyfriend, Ren didn’t want her to leave either.

     Futaba claimed that she could calm Sojiro if he got too upset, and at least now they weren’t naked. So, once it was decided that Futaba wasn’t going anywhere, she curled up into bed with Ren, and finally felt comfortable enough to sleep.

     She had felt unsafe before, almost as if the dangers of Shido’s palace would reach, but now, she felt safe in her love’s arms. It was something she couldn’t exactly place; she knew it was irrational to fear Shido’s palace, but now, with Ren holding her, any fear she had was mute.

     Ren finally felt his own anxiety wane into nothing. After minutes of laying with Futaba, their warmth mixing, and their bodies bringing comfort to one another, Ren was finally caught within the sweet embrace of sleep.

  
  



End file.
